deadspacefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Мерцай, мерцай, маленькая звезда
Мерцай, мерцай, маленькая звезда ( ) - детская английская колыбельная, исполненая в игре Dead Space на жуткий манер, использующаяся для маркетинга и непосредственно в Dead Space. Песня также появляется в таких играх как Dead Space: Extraction, в Dead Space (мобильная версия) и в Dead Space 2, а также в фильмах-сиквелах Dead Space: Downfall, Dead Space: Aftermath. Описание Изначально песня являлась английской детской колыбельной. В Dead Space впервые можно услышать её непосредственно в трейлере. Также песню можно частично услышать в 6 главе, в то время когда Айзек едет на лифте вверх. Полностью песню можно услышать в начале 10 главы, когда Айзек исследует экипаж Гостинной, где песня будет в цикле. Также, если игра не запускается сразу после загрузки, песня может быть услышана в полном объёме. В Dead Space: Downfall после того, как Алиса Винсент погибает от того, что она была без воздуха, песня начинает звучать. В Dead Space: Extraction песню можно услышать в конце игры, когда Натан МакНейл взбирается по вентиляционным отверстиям. Он сначала думает, что песню поёт Лексин, но так как Лексин не может быть замешана в Красном Обелиске, он принимает это за галюцинации. В Dead Space: Aftermath песню можно услышать после того, как Ник в космосе вместе с несколькими защитниками (которые тоже погибли) воссоединяется с дочерью, которая на самом деле была его галюцинацией. Девочка начинает петь песню, но не до конца. Дальше начинается следущее воспоминание. 2 раз песню можно услышать в конце фильма, когда начинаются титры. В первой главе Dead Space 2 галюцинация Николь Бреннан поёт песню тихо, прежде чем закончить галюцинацию с криками "СДЕЛАЙ НАС ЕДИНЫМ!". Также она появляется на мостике Ишимуры, в комнате Капитанского Гнезда, можно услышать, как песню слабо поют 2 голоса. В Dead Space (мобильная версия) песню можно услышать в самом начале игры, если слушать внимательно. То что эту песню слышат разные люди, находящиеся под воздействием обелиска, говорят о том, что эта песня может быть как-то связана с Кровавыми Лунами. Текст Оригинальная версия= Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky! When the blazing sun is gone, When the nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle all the night. Then the traveler in the dark, Thanks you for your little spark, He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so. When the blazing sun is gone, When the nothing shines upon, Though I know not what you are Twinkle, twinkle little star. |-|Русская версия= Ярко, ярко мне в пути Ночью, звездочка, свети. В небесах, во тьме ночной Следуй, звездочка, за мной. Когда солнца свет уйдет, И на землю тьма сойдет, Ты мне, звездочка, свети, Ярко, ярко на пути. Не боюсь сойти с тропы, Когда в небе светишь ты. Не боюсь теней ночных, Лучик твой прогонит их. В небе темном ты одна Ярче всех в окне видна. Ты всегда одна со мной, Бережешь мой сон ночной. И блистая в небесах, Отражаешься в глазах. Согревая душу мне, Ярко, ярко в вышине. Используется в : * Dead Space * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space: Aftermath * Dead Space: Downfall * Dead Space: Extraction * Dead Space (mobile) Ссылки * Статья в Английской Википедии en:Twinkle_Twinkle_Little_Star Категория:Dead Space Категория:Dead Space 2 Категория:Dead Space Extraction